


texas is a landlocked state

by Anonymous



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Break Up, Getting Together, Light Angst, M/M, Post-Break Up, Yearning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-25
Packaged: 2020-10-28 09:28:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20776310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: i wanna be still with you.it takes breaking up for gavin to figure out that geoff was always there for him.





	texas is a landlocked state

**Author's Note:**

> i was here when this pairing first got its name, way back in the day when everything looked a bit different. fandom looked different, tumblr was a different shade of blue, and i was. well. a kid. and gavin was geoff’s live-in twink and everything was a little softer and sweeter and funnier.
> 
> and now here we are. have something that i won’t post under my own name because fandom’s changed, gavin and geoff have changed, and so have i.
> 
> title is from "texas reznikoff" by mitski.
> 
> enjoy!

In the end, it was his inability to settle down that made him decide to be the one to pack everything up and leave. Meg was sat on the bed that they once shared, the remains of the years they spent together perched in her lap, Smee rubbing up against her like nothing was wrong. 

She was lovely in the corner of his eye, but she always was and always would be. Gavin couldn’t look at her but he knew she wasn’t crying. She had cried before, in the heat of their arguments that had been happening like clockwork those days. Instead, she just watched him with an unreadable expression as he packed his things.

To be honest, most of the things in the house belonged to her. He kept a lot of his personal belongings in the office those days, to be ruined by a stray moonball or something else that could be thrown or couldn’t be, but would be anyway.

Still, he had lived among her and her belongings for a long time, and it felt strange to be leaving it all behind. Packing up his side of the closet, pulling clothes off of a chair that had always been there, piling it all into his one suitcase.

Everything that was once important to him, the things that would always be important to him in some way, and he had to act like it wasn’t affecting him. Because, if he told the truth, it might ruin him, locking him into something that he just couldn’t have. 

She didn’t follow him to the door and he wondered if that was for her sake or his. If she had followed him, would he have the strength to bring his legs over the threshold to where the car was waiting for him outside.

_His_ car. Because there was really only one person he would call.

Gavin paused at the door, looking out at Geoff as he leaned against the car. He had sunglasses on to protect himself from the rising sun and his arms were crossed, but he could see the worry laced on his face, the clench of his jaw and the furrowing of his brows.

He made it easy to step through the door, bag rolling behind him on the concrete walkway, moving right into his quickly opened arms. Geoff hugged him close, hands sliding up and down his back. He murmured soothing, unheard words in Gavin’s ear.

He had called Geoff at around three am the night before, when the arguments stopped and the house Meg and he had shared really started to feel like it wasn’t the place for him, when one of them had brought up breaking up and the other person had agreed. And he came, early in the morning when the sun was just starting to cast an orange and pink glow around him. It was early, earlier than he had asked Geoff to come, but he was glad. He couldn’t stay in that house any longer, not when the walls were closing in on him.

Honestly, there wasn’t anyone else he thought about calling. He loved Michael and Lindsay, but he knew what they would say. Too caught up in their marital bliss, saying all the things he didn’t want to hear with the tone he couldn’t bare to listen to. Pity in the way they would tell him that they were rooting for Meg and him to make it, how they loved the two of them together. Geoff was the only person who might be able to get it in some way, to understand without overstating, no sickening pity or disgust offered. Just an offer to come and get him at the crack of dawn without any questions asked. 

The pity just wasn’t what he wanted. Something that could also be said about what would’ve happened next with Meg, to force himself into an expected box and call it a happy ending.

Under the pale pinks and yellows of that rising sun, Geoff took his bag from him and herded him into the car, hand warm on the small of his back. Gavin wanted to lean into the contact, wanted to stay wrapped up in Geoff’s arms forever. At the beginning of the next part of his life, flipping the page to stay on the warmest embrace he’d had in the longest time, rereading each line a hundred times or more.

If he could stay in that moment for the rest of his life, he would. But Geoff promised him donuts, and that was enough to get him out of his arms and into the car, keeping his eyes forward as they drove past the house he shared with Meg and into the future.

Geoff made good on his promise, the donut box clutched in Gavin’s hands as they pulled up to his place. Geoff brought his bag in for him and Gavin immediately dove in for the donuts, remembering that he hadn’t eaten dinner yesterday in favor of arguing with Meg for the last time.

He plucked a sugared jelly donut out of the box, granulated sugar scattering over the table and floor as he ate it messily. Geoff leaned back against the counter, watching him with amusement as he sipped at the boiling hot coffee in his hands.

How often had Geoff watched him eat like that, early in the mornings, earlier in their lives? When Gavin would wake up in the house that he owned with his wife, Burnie’s British import mooching off of him. Geoff would complain but Gavin knew very early how to spot whether or not he was serious, a crinkle next to his eye and the corner of his lips upturned.

There was no crinkle near his eye, nor an upturned lip. But Geoff didn’t look angry at him, there was no crack about him being a moocher. Instead, he appeared to be studying Gavin, looking at him like he hadn’t really seen him until that very moment. Gavin didn’t know how to feel about that, it was almost too much, like he was burning under the weight of Geoff’s eyes.

Instead, he looked away, swallowing the last mouthful of jelly and yeast-risen dough. The box of donuts was easier to look at, picking up a maple glazed and huffing out a soft laugh.

“Why’d you get maple?” He asked, voice soft.

Gavin spoke quietly, but even his lowest murmur felt too loud for what was between them.

“They looked good,” Geoff said after a beat, punctuating his sentence with a sip of coffee, “if you don’t want it, I’ll take it.”

He crossed the distance between them and passed it over, nearly dropping it when their fingers brushed together. Gavin licked his lips nervously, licking sugar off of them as he moved just a bit too quickly back to the box to pull a chocolate glaze out and into his mouth.

It was too quick and it was _Geoff_. He and Meg hadn’t even broken up for a full day, and Geoff was entirely male, leveling him with a stare over a maple glazed donut, and he realized that Geoff wasn’t just anyone. Latent homosexuality or bisexuality or whatever, set it aside, because it was Geoff and there was always a part of him that…_wanted_ Geoff.

The thought nearly had him choking on that last bite of donut that he had crammed into his mouth, swallowing thickly and wondering what had gotten into him. 

So forever didn’t happen for him and Meg. That didn’t mean he had to throw himself at Geoff because of a box of donuts and a single hug.

And, yet, maybe it had always been Geoff. Maybe they both just needed to go through hell to get there, maybe it wasn’t too fast, maybe it was entirely too slow. The slide of Geoff’s eyes down his body, trying to hide his want behind a maple glazed donut like it was a lifeline, like Gavin couldn’t suddenly see right through him. 

He always saw right through him. It had him setting his half of a donut back into the box, wiping his hand on the jeans he hadn’t changed out of after the night of arguing and pushing his way into Geoff’s personal space.

There was a lot he wanted to say, all the things he couldn’t find the words for, pretty words and ugly thoughts he had over the years. He wanted to curse Geoff out for making him feel that way, wanted to curse himself for not figuring it out earlier. But he wanted it, wanted _him_, had always wanted him in a way. 

It was never the right time but, suddenly, the right time was thrust upon them like a gift and a curse all at once. There was nothing standing between the thing that had brewed inside of them for years, for most of Gavin’s life. 

It was just them and Geoff intercepted him as he approached, tattooed hand tentative and soft on his hip. He was holding him in place, not drawing him near but not pushing him away either, and Gavin knew he wanted it just as bad from the pain in those tired eyes.

“Gavin,” He started, setting the donut down on the counter behind his back, “I...we. God, we can’t.”  
“Why not?” Gavin asked, voice hoarse with want and need.

Geoff sighed and Gavin could feel the exhale of breath fanning over his face. He got a bit of a rush from it, leaning in despite Geoff’s hand stopping him in his place, rooting him an inch away. Like Geoff could stop what was inevitable between them.

“Meg,” He sighed the name, eyes slipping shut, “you two just...y’know.”

He trailed off, as if acknowledging it would make it true, like it would melt away all of his excuses. 

But it was true. And it was true that it was just the two of them in Geoff’s kitchen, inches apart and leaning into the inevitable. Because Gavin wasn’t the kid that Geoff took into his home, he hadn’t been that kid in a long time. 

The air was sucked out of the room in an instant when Geoff opened his eyes, looking deep into Gavin’s own in a way that almost had him looking away. Instead, he met him head on and let himself reach out and cup Geoff’s bearded cheek.

God, there was so much that Gavin wanted to say. That he wanted him, that a part of him had always wanted him, that he…_God_, that he _loved_ him. The thought almost made him angry, that it had taken him so long to figure out that he wanted to be with him.

Instead of saying any of it, he leaned in and kissed him, hoping that the press of their mouths together said everything that he could’ve said out loud.

For one incredible moment, he could feel the press of Geoff’s lips and beard against his face, could feel him starting to kiss back just slightly. The noise he made, caught somewhere between surprise and pleasure, sent a bolt of heat right to the pit of his stomach. It was good, _God_, it was so fucking good. It was everything that a part of him had ever wanted.

And then Geoff was pushing him back, breathing heavy, brows furrowed. He looked angry and, for a brief moment, Gavin worried that Geoff would yell at him or kick him out. But the look on his face softened, and Geoff cupped his cheek delicately. Almost as if he was worried that he was going to break under his hands.

“Gavin, I-I,” Geoff trailed off for a moment, worrying his reddened bottom lip between his teeth, “I don’t want to be a rebound. If that’s all I am, I--”  
“Geoff, not you. Never you.”

And it was true. With everything between them, the years and the moments shared, Geoff could never be just a rebound. It wasn’t about him and Meg splitting up, it was about something that they should’ve been able to do a long time ago, were only able to do because of the way they could finally come together.

It was enough for Geoff to smile softly, pressing in and slanting his lips over Gavin’s again, bringing them back together. It was better than the first one, Geoff tilting his face up, kissing back in earnest. The hand on Gavin’s hip hadn’t left that spot, pulling him in closer and hooking a finger in his belt loop. 

Gavin didn’t know why but it felt so entirely _Geoff_ that he could help but huff a laugh out. Geoff broke the kiss, resting their foreheads together, breath mingling in the space between them.

“You think this is funny, Gavvers?” Geoff said, voice devoid of any malice, grin playing out over his face.  
“Just never thought we’d get to do this.”

Geoff responded by leaning in and kissing Gavin again.

“Me neither,” He said between kisses, “You gonna let me take care of you like I should’ve a long time ago?”  
“God, please.”

Gavin found their positions switched, Geoff swinging him around and urgently pushing him up to sit on the counter.

“Gonna take you to bed later, fuck you good, but I’ve been waiting for too long to wait any more.”

And Geoff was sliding down to his knees between Gavin’s spread thighs, one hand moving to the inseam of his jeans, the other moving up to rub at the bulging denim at his crotch. Gavin nearly choked on it, the sight and the sensation. All of it made his head spin in the best and strangest way, and he gripped the edge of the counter under him to try and ground himself there.

Because it was Geoff rubbing at him through his jeans, Geoff who was unbuttoning and unzipping his fly to pull him out. He was already half hard from the kissing alone, but the sight of Geoff on his knees quickly had him entirely erect and already starting to leak pre-cum. The touch of his hand had Gavin bucking and cursing, gripping the counter under him tighter. 

“Are...Are you still sure you want this?” Geoff asked, breath ghosting over his erection in a way that had him gasping.  
“Yes, c’mon, please!” He panted, eyes lidding, one of his hands moving to slide into Geoff’s hair.  
“God, Gav,” Geoff breathed out, turning his face into his jean-clad thigh for a brief moment, “pushy.”

Geoff shot him one last grin, shakier than the last, and then he was opening his mouth and pulling the head inside. It was searing hot and wet, the slide of Geoff’s tongue on the tip of his cock, and part of him wanted to throw his head back and scream like a wild animal. It was everything he had ever stopped himself from wanting, laid out on the kitchen floor, and it had finally all clawed its way out of him. It felt like it was going to burst out from his chest.

Instead, he let out a low, drawn out moan and bucked his hips up into Geoff’s mouth. Geoff made a noise, pulling back and licking his lips. When he spoke, his voice sounded roughened in a way that had Gavin shivering.

“None of that. I’m the one taking care of you.” He smirked, lazy and rough all at once.

And then he was sinking back down, hand coming up to steady Gavin’s hip to stop him from thrusting up. Geoff took him all the way down in his throat in a way that Gavin would never be able to do for him, the head of his cock bumping against the back of his throat. He wanted so badly to thrust up into that tight heat, but the only thing he could do was grip tighter at the hair under his fingers and look into those steely blue eyes.

He didn’t realize he was babbling on until he felt the rumble of muffled laughter on his cock, tuning into his own needy words and pitched noises.

“God, Geoff, yes. Fuck, that feels so good, w-we should’ve done this forever ago.” He gasped out, chest heaving as he fought to catch his breath under the onslaught of arousal that coursed through him.

He could feel himself getting close already and he wanted to make it last longer, to have Geoff pull back and make him wait for it. But Geoff was right, he had waited for too long and now he was going to take what he had wanted for the longest time.

Besides, they had nothing but time. 

“Geoff, fuck, I’m close.”

And Geoff nodded, sucking him all the way down and meeting Gavin’s eyes yet again. It was enough for Gavin to jerk up against Geoff’s hold and cum with a gasp, shooting off down Geoff’s throat. Geoff drank it down, throat working around him until Gavin was spent.

He pulled back, raising himself to his feet with a grimace.

“Next time, we’re doing this in a bed. Or you can be the one to kneel with your young knees.” Geoff complained, leaning forward.

Gavin laughed softly and brought Geoff into another kiss, delighting in the idea of a next time. Next time, the time after that, and everything that would happen between the two of them.

Of course, he was sad about things not working out with Meg. But there was Geoff and there had always been Geoff. 

He was just glad that he hadn’t missed his chance with him.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading. decided not to member lock it because, hey, fuck it.
> 
> before we go, i just want to make it clear that i mean no disrespect to any of the parties involved in this fic. this was just for...well, i wouldn't say fun. creative expression? either way, i respect the hell out of gavin and meg's relationship!


End file.
